


Rivers Run Dry

by Erikapell



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: With the Governor hot on their trail it’s become painstakingly clear that the prison is desperately outnumbered and severely out armed. Daryl Dixon and his family are gearing up for battle, having lost pieces of their group to the monster that calls himself the Governor they all seem to know they’re walking into their deaths.. that is until of course a brand new group comes to visit and return some things they’d lost along the way. Now with their numbers growing and they’re weapons increasing will they actually make it out of this war? And will Daryl make it out with much more than he started?





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m so excited to be putting this story out and I can’t wait to hear your feedback! So this story is entirely my own, it doesn’t follow the walking dead’s plot lines so things may be a little jumbled if you’re trying to piece it together by the show! Enjoy the ride y’all, I hope it’s a fun one.

It had been almost 2 months since he’d lost Merle, not like that, No Merle was alive that much he was certain of, no one could kill Merle but Merle himself and damn if he didn’t try everyday of his life, but even drugs and prison couldn’t defeat the bastard. His older brother had been taken captive by the Governor alongside Michonne a little less than 2 months ago, images of bloodshed and battle flicking through his tired mind as he thought back to the day his brother had been taken.  
*******  
“I’m going in.. I’m taking him out!” Merle shouted over the deafening sound of gunshots zipping past their heads. 

“The fuck you are! Stay here, ain’t no sense in killing yourself, Rick said...” Daryl ducked, rifle blazing in his hands as Merle stabbed at Walkers clawing at their legs. 

“Fuck the Sheriff!” He growled, eyes focused on the man standing atop the tank, his smile wide and cruel. “I’m done sitting back! That bastard has to pay and ain’t nobody else more qualified for the job.” Merle had turned to him, wild smile on his lips as his eyes roamed over his brother one final time. “See ya on the other side baby brother.” And then he was off, running full speed towards the tank.

“Merle!” He had called desperately, his feet carrying him after the older man before a hand clapped down in his shoulder, he whipped around to see Glenn covered in blood shaking behind him. 

“They shot Carl. He’s alive but not for long if we don’t stop now! We can’t keep going.. we’re almost out of ammo and Rick is feral, Maggie is inconsolable! We’re done Daryl.. we’re done!” He shouted over the roar of the fight. 

And they were, there was nothing left. The last time he saw his brother was when Merle was being shoved to the top of the tank beside Michonne, beaten and gagged as he stared down at him with swollen shut eyes.   
********  
Daryl shook his head to clear his mind of the painful thoughts, a knot in his stomach that never seemed to go away. Carl was recovering nicely, the younger boy spending most of his time patrolling the fence outside of the prison, pent up vengeance being taken out on the rotting creatures moaning from the woods. He was a strong kid but it was hard not to see him favoring his left side and occasionally brushing his fingers over his ribs where the ghost of a bullet lingered. 

Daryl sighed tearing his eyes away from the boy and back to the rabbit he had been skinning, this world was filled with so much pain and death and loss it almost seemed to snuff out any happiness or hope.

“T-Dog and Sasha are back from their run, found a run down senior center a few towns over. It had an infirmary so we have some new medication and plenty of gauze.” Rick appeared at his side then, hands tucked into his pockets as he stared down at Daryl’s bloody knife. 

Daryl grunted, brushing his long hair out of his eyes and smearing the rabbits blood across his forehead. 

“Carol said we’re gonna have to start patching up the holes in the prison walls soon with Winter coming.” Rick sighed, his eyes now on his son patrolling the fence. 

“I’ll get on it tommorow, got some lumber from our last run. Glenn’ll help.” Daryl nodded firmly, glancing up at Rick and taking in his somber expression. “Y’all right?” He grumbled, brow raised curiously at his friend. 

“Just tired of being on guard, thought watching our back last for walkers was bad enough but now? Now we fear the living too. Makes me sick.” Their fearless leader rubbed at his temples, exhaustion clear in the purple bags under his eyes. 

Ricks wife had lost their baby just a few months ago, the tiny little girl hadn't made it through birth, not in these conditions and not under all that stress. The sheriff had never gotten over it, too make it worse he wasn’t even certain if the child had been his.. it was common knowledge that his wife had been having an affair with his best friend, Tyreese had to physically hold Daryl back from shooting Shane in between the eyes with his crossbow. 

“Gonna be fine. Tougher than we look.” Daryl drawled, southern accent thick amongst the quiet, he stood up and wiped off the gore of the rabbit from his hands and clapped a hand to his friends shoulder.

“Hey! We got company!” Shane suddenly called from above in the watch tower. His gun aimed towards the woods where sure enough a large group was wandering out of, except they weren’t walkers.. they were living.. they were people all heavily armed and they looked pretty damn ready and able. 

“It never ends.” Rick whispered, back stiff as he nodded at Daryl, the latter lifting his crossbow as they rushed to the fence where the rest of the prison was already headed, weapons raised. 

Shane had made his way down from the watch tower, sniple rifle raised and an absoultely lethal sneer on his face joking the two men at the front of the group. Rick quickly pushed Carl behind his back and Daryl nodded at Carol who was standing beside Morgan, the mans hand hovering cautiously over the older woman. Morgan was exceptionally protective over Carol and while she was more than able to protect herself, Daryl noticed the soft glow of affection coming from her eyes. 

“Don’t step any closer. We won’t hesistate.” Rick barked out, his gun aimed directly in the center of the man in fronts eyes. 

The man spoke then.. he looked to be about Ricks age with a full head of salt and pepper hair and grey eyes.   
“We don’t mean you any harm.. were not here for a fight.” 

“You’ve got a fucking group of people with their weapons raised coming out of the woods and storming our camp like a fucking brigade, excuse me if I beg to differ.” Andrea snorted, eyes narrowed dangerously as she clicked back her pistol. 

“My name is Nick and these are my people, we aren’t here to storm anything.. we’ve come to discuss things with you.. nothing more.” The man slowly lowered his rifle, lifting his hand to the group behind him and signaling them to do the same, they all did., well all except one. It was then that Daryl noticed her.. 

A shorter woman, long curly jet black hair falling over her face, sun kissed golden skin and deep chocolate eyes trained on the group behind the fence. She was holding a bow and arrow, her toned arms straight as she stood with her back tall, eyes narrowed as she Kept her shot straight. She was probably the most beautiful woman Daryl had ever seen and he would have taken a moment to admire that fact had it not been for the fact that her bow and arrow were aimed directly at him. 

“Luna.” The man named Nick spoke gently “you can put it down.” Even Daryl could tell he was trying to tamper down the smile that was threatening to split his lips. 

Her gaze never wavered from Daryl.. it was quiet for a moment before she shrugged,   
“Nah I’m good like this.” 

The blonde woman beside her snorted, her smile less hidden. 

“What could we have to possible talk about.” Rick spoke “are you the governors people? We have nothing to discuss with you.” He hissed.

A taller boy in his early twenties came to stand beside Nick   
“We have nothing to do with that son of a bitch. We’re not part of that group.. not even fucking close.” He looked angry at the implication.

“Easy Noah. What he means to say is that we aren’t associated with the Governor, quite the opposite actually.” The apparent leader of the group nodded, something curious in his eyes as he regarded the group in front of him “that’s actually what we’re here to talk about.” The man looked around at his people before nodding “we were the target long before you were, he apparently lost interest in our group when he found yours.”

Shane moved forward quickly, hitting the fence with the butt of his rifle.   
“And what? You wanna scope out the place.. get in the governors good graces? Give us up.. shoot us up so it’s easier for that bastard to come and take everything we own? You think we’re stupid?” Daryl watched as the man shook slightly, unrestrained rage.. Shane was a loose cannon a danger to have around. 

Finally the woman’s arrow turned to Shane  
“Actually yeah.” She shrugged.

It took everything Daryl had to keep his own smile off of his lips, it wasn’t until Carol pinched his side that he saw both her and Morgan hiding matching grins. 

“You are stupid if you think we would ever actively seek out The Governor. Why the hell would we have anything to do with him when his focus isn’t even on us anymore? You don’t think we’d be halfway across the world if we didn’t have a reason to be here.” The woman named Luna raised a brow in annoyance, clearly irritated by the oaf of a man.

“Then why are you here?” Rick pushed ahead of Shane, posture guarded but curious. “Why haven’t you run? And how do you know about us? I don’t understand.” 

Luna looked back to her own leader who simply smiled and nodded.   
“We’re here to return something you seem to have lost.” 

It was the first time even the semblance of a smile had   
graced her pretty face and sure enough it was just as beautiful as the rest of her. All thoughts of her smile disappeared when two figures came walking through the parted group, similar smiles on their faces. 

The crossbow finally dropped from his arms, the heavy weapon hitting the grass with a thud.   
“Merle?” He whispered.

He was okay, a spattering of healed bruises and scars brushed across his smiling face but other than that he looked better than Daryl had ever seen him look. Merle had on a new T-shirt, just a few smudges of dirt and a bit of walker blood but other than that he was clean shaven and there were bandages wrapped around the wrist that held the contraption that he called a hand. Michonne looked equally as healthy, her own injuries tended too and her clothes new and well fitting. 

“Hey baby brother, you gonna let us in or should we all just hangout here and play walker food?” He grinned, eyes much less guarded but still equally as intense. 

Andrea was the first to rush and open the gate, her arms instantly wrapping her arms around Michonne, tears flying down the blondes face rapidly. 

The new group hovered uncertainly before Merle grabbed Luna’s arm, swinging her through the gated door, the others following.   
“Ain’t having you hang out here in the open angel, hurry that ass up.” He chuckled, nudging her forward gently as he led them both over to his brother. surprisingly enough it Merle who made the first move, engulfing his brother in his large arms and squeezing.   
“Told you id see you again Darylina.” He whispered in his brothers ear before pulling away with a dorky grin. 

Daryl couldn’t help the wide smile that blossomed on his lips.  
“Asshole.” His voice was thick with emotion. 

“I don’t understand.. How is this possible? How are you here.” Lori had even made an appearance, too curious to stay locked inside the prison walls. She stood beside rick with her arms crossed over her body. 

“They came for us.. stealth mission.” Michonne chuckled looking over to the boy named Noah. There were about twenty other people in their group lingering and hidden behind their apparent leaders. 

Merle’s loud rough voice carried over everyone else’s effectively silencing them as he started his dramatic re-enactment of how the events of their rescue went down.   
“So there I was my ass being beat by one the governors piss buddy’s. I’m bleeding to death on the floor, the end was near I could god damn feel it when suddenly I see this bolt fly through the fucking air and land right between the fuckers eyes..I ain’t gonna lie I thought it was you baby brother but then I figured that shit ain’t possible. And then out of the ashes rises this angel, all shiny hair and wild eyes. She grabbed me and damn near dragged me through the halls of Woodbury, all the while managing to not get us caught on the way. By the time I made it to where she was taking me the whole world was black, next thing I know i wake up and I’m all patched up , the angels shoving my vest at me and telling me good ol’ Michonne is waitin on me downstairs.” The much older man smacked a hand on the dark haired girls shoulder an affectionate chuckle releasing when she shrugged it off and rolled her eyes playfully. 

“You forgot to tell them how you tried to stab me with your... hand.. until I knocked you out again.” 

There was a quiet rumble as everyone laughed softly at the pair 

“Misunderstanding.” Merle beamed. 

“So we got him to tell us where he came from, he wouldn’t give us any names, Neither would Michonne but after we got them all patched up we told them our story and well..mutual trust and all of that led us to you.” Nick explained sticking his hand out at the prisons leader. 

“Rick.” The Sheriff shook the other mans hand. 

Luna snorted from her place beside Daryl, he glanced down at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him, dark curls falling in her eyes  
“Rick and Nick... come on.” She chuckled, smile widening when Daryl let out a rare snort of his own. 

“We want to help you.. we want to fight beside you.. to take the Governor down.. you understand that there’s power in numbers and we understand what we’re going up against but all of us are committed to taking the risks that come with it. He will be coming back and you will need all the help you can get defending your home.” Nick spoke solidly, his voice never wavering as the Prison group looked around cautiously at the new people littering the grounds, Every single member stood tall and determined not even an air of hesitancy lingering. 

“Why would you do this? He’s forgotten about you.. you’re out of danger why are you putting yourself in the eye of the storm?” Maggie stepped forward with Glenn close behind, there was more fire in her eyes than he had seen since the day the Governor had killed her father in front of her. 

“You aren’t the only one who lost people at his hands.” Noah stepped forward nothing but sympathy and understanding in the clear blue irises.

“Never again.” Luna whispered, she was so close Daryl could feel her fingers brushing the back of his palm making the hairs on his arm stand up. She had saved his brother to no reason of her own.. she has just done it and that was it, this beautiful woman wasn’t expecting anything in return. 

“We’d never be able to repay you...” Rick started. 

“No. We’ll end the governors tyranny. That’s thanks enough.” Nick nodded “we have a campsite.. a home but it will be beneficial for us to be here. We don’t know when he and his people will attack and we need to prepare together, anyone who doesn’t wish to fight can stay at our camp, children.. anyone.” Nick shrugged. 

“You’ll stay here.. we have more than enough room for all of you.. Thankyou.. id like to talk to you alone if that’s alright.” Rick led Nick away to the inside of the prison. 

Luna looked up at Daryl and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms she mocked   
“Grownup talk.” 

Merle chuckled from beside her as the groups attempted to mingle with each other.   
“Something you ain’t even close too.” 

“Shutup Captain Hook.. I’m 30 and I’m more mature than you’ll ever be.” She stuck her tongue out playfully and Daryl chuckled from beside her. 

“See what I’ve been dealing with brother.” Merle sighed, his lips quirking. 

It happened before daryl even had a chance to process it, in a blur of dark brown curls something lodged itself at Luna, arms wrapping around her legs as it steadied itself and giggled before looking up at her with shiny emerald green eyes. 

“Mama.” He whispered, sticking his pudgy little arms out for her to lift him, in almost an instant Luna had shoved her bow and arrow into Merle’s open arms as she lifted the little one and squeezed his cheek against hers.

“Well hello my little love bug.” She peppered kisses across his face. He giggled but it was subdued, almost a whisper as if he had been trained to do so. 

“What no love for Uncle Merle?” His brothers voice softened as he rustled the little boys hair. The child looked up with a gummy smile and placed an open palm on Daryl’s older brothers cheek.   
“Hi.” He smiled 

Merle smiled back, a different kind of softness to his face that Daryl had never seen.   
“Hi.” He smiled back. 

Then green eyes turned to Daryl then, curiosity clear on the little boys face. He looked back to his mother and waiting on her subtle nod, he turned back to Daryl and reached a slow and steady hand out to touch the older mans cheek.

“Hunter.” He whispered. 

Daryl couldn’t help the almost amazed smile that softened his own features 

“Daryl..” he whispered back “Daryl Dixon.”


	2. Archer

It had been a whirlwind after the initial introductions were made and attempts at sorting out where everyone would be sleeping took place, Lori had taken charge of organizing the new members and getting them situated and comfortable. Daryl could see the weight slipping slowly off of Ricks back as he watched his wife move around with ease and purpose, the sorrow and self despair she had been buried in the past few months hidden for now. he knew it would never truly be gone but it was nice to see that she was still herself under all the pain and mistakes. 

Merle was humming happily from atop his and Daryl’s bunk, one foot dangling over the side and the other kicking the wall.  
“Always knew we’d get bunk beds one day baby brother, Even pictured this exact scene before. You and me, locked away for some bullshit crime.. larceny maybe.. or just distribution. Never thought it’d be at the end of the world with flesh eating monsters at our door and some prick out to kill us all.” He chuckled.

Daryl was propped up against the wall, some spare rope he’d found in another cell block twisting between his hands. He didn’t speak, could hardly even look at his brother, after the initial excitement he felt at seeing his brother alive had faded he was left with nothing but an empty feeling in his stomach.. anger definitely.. disappointment? Maybe betrayal. 

“You ain’t said two words to me since I got here.. y’mad at me for something?” Merle sat upright peering at his brother from his place above him. 

Daryl’s lip curled in and his brows furrowed before he forced out a bitter laugh  
“Nah. Ain’t mad.” He reached for his crossbow, swinging it over his shoulder as he pushed out the cell block door, ignoring Merle shouting his name and heading for the outside. 

Merle had left him, up and run off to get himself killed not even once looking back or thinking about the brother he was leaving behind, not even caring that Merle was all Daryl had. He was so selfish it made Daryl sick and he certainly could not be in the same room as him right now. He did better outside, could breathe and think without walls closing in. 

“And I know what you’re thinking.. “mama I’m going to run up and down those stairs every single chance I can get.” Well think again Buddy because those stairs are very very big and you are very very small and you just learned to walk a few months ago and sometimes you fall over just standing up.” 

Daryl’s ears perked at the familiar voice, following it to the corner of the fence where Luna was standing farthest away from any clearings.. even with the chained fence he could tell she was still cautious by the way her eyes flicked back and forth from Hunter to the woods. The little boy in question was wrapped up in his moms arms as he stared at her with those huge eyes and the brightest smile Daryl had ever seen plastered on the little toddlers face. 

“Don’t look at me with those eyes mister... you’re only two don’t try and pull one over on me.” 

Hunter wrapped his tiny arms around his mother’s neck and nuzzled his nose against hers. Even from his position hidden a few feet away Daryl could still see the exact moment she melted into her sons embrace. 

“Alright alright, one time up the stairs and one time down them got it?” She bargained.. the little one nodded and grinned before lifting his hands up in the air. Luna smiled and rolled her eyes.. “you little handful.” She chuckled before looking around and throwing the little boy up and catching him.. his giggle while still quiet filled the area and Daryl couldn’t stop his feet from heading towards the two laughing in the corner of the yard. 

“And up” She heaved him up into the air again, catching him just as he was about to fall. 

“Gotchyourself an adrenaline Junkie.” Daryl mumbled, hands stuffed into his pockets as he approached them slowly to not frighten Luna. 

She turned around quickly slightly taken a back before she instantly relaxed.  
“You’re tellin me, this one takes off running sometimes just to see me come close to a heart attack.” She gently placed the little boy on the ground and slid down, her back against a tree nodding her head for Daryl to follow suit. 

“He’s a boy.. gotta be a gene or sumthin.” 

Hunter crawled into his mother’s lap and curled into her stomach, tucking himself under the open flaps of her jacket.  
“Lord knows I don’t have the gene, I get winded climbing a tree.” 

Daryl chuckled, eyes tracing the little boy for any sign if his mother.. he couldn’t quite point out anything significant. Instead of raven black waves the little boy had much lighter chocolate ones and instead of his mother’s deep brown eyes the child’s were almost crystal green, his mouth shape was much smaller than Luna’s as well and his nose didn’t turn up like hers. 

“He’s not mine.” Luna offered, her eyes on his when he glanced up in surprise, confusion clearly etched across his face.

“What?” Daryl whispered, eyes darting to the mess of soft curls curled up in the woman’s lap, Her cracked and calloused fingers running through the toddlers hair almost on instinct. 

“well he’s mine now of course, but he wasn’t always. They were going to leave him. He was just a baby. He’s my son entirely.. I didn’t have to give birth to him for him to be my son. I just wanted you to know because.. because of everything.” She didn’t meet his eyes, instead settling her gaze on the scattering of misshapen stars littering the sky above. 

Carol had just lost her daughter, his friend had had to watch her only child.. all she had left..wander from the ruins all rotting flesh and snarling teeth. Who knew how long she had been like that.. it had been months since they began looking. He was relentless and never gave up, not even when the child’s own mother had. And here she was raising a child that she had chosen.. that she had taken on despite the risks and complications. 

“We do what we have to do Daryl Dixon. Its the end of the world.. not the end of our lives.”

Luna’s eyes met his then, understanding and longing clear in the hazel pools. She was something else entirely... she was amazing in a sense of the word. 

“You had him since he was little?” He questioned, observing the natural maternal instinct that seemed to come so easily to her.

“The day he was born he was crying something fierce obviously because ..well he was a newborn baby... anyway, we’d been watching over Woodbury to make sure they weren’t coming after us again and the mama was screaming at him to stop his wailing when the Governor came out of his tower.. he didn’t even say anything, he didn’t have too. This woman.. this monster.. she grabs Hunter by his arm and he’s screamin away.. then she just leaves him outside of the walls.. doesn’t even look back.. left him like walker food. He was hardly two days old.. didn’t even have a diaper on.. there really was no other option.. no baby deserves to grow up without a mama.”  
She sighed, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear before looking up at Daryl and smiling softly. “Always wanted to have a baby.. didn’t think the end of the world would be when it happened.” 

“Never wanted no baby.” Daryl shrugged, eyes trained on the sleeping little boy in the woman’s arms. “Wouldn’t know the first thing bout takin care of it.” 

Luna nodded, her hand untangling from Hunters hair  
“It’s not easy.. it’s hard and it’s scary but that’s pretty much everything in this world now.. besides from what I’ve heard around the prison you do a pretty good job of taking care of everyone here.” She smiled at his blush “I hunt too, it’s how this little guy got his name... I figured if I was going to teach him everything i knew he oughta have a good starting point.”

“S’ a good name. Suits him.” Daryl nodded, Watching as she looked down at the child in her lap.

“Your brother hates it, he said it was some kind of prep school fancy name. He wanted to rename him like he had any say in the matter, but you know Merle once he gets an idea in his head there’s no stopping him haven’t been able to stop him from calling Hunter Rex for the past month and a half.” Luna scoffed playfully. 

“Sounds like my brother..got a big mouth but not much to back it up.” Daryl glanced at the beautiful woman beside him. “Never got to thank you for what you did for my brother and for Michonne.. Couldn’t get into Woodbury, tried every damn day but just couldn’t make it through the fences.” 

“Well I had more practice than you I’ve been looking over that fence for two years. I saw them take your brother and his friend in, draggin em by the hair, Laughing at them. Made me sick to my stomach. I knew I had to do something figuring it out was the hard part. But once I got in it was easy as pie.” She smiled “And you don’t have to thank me we’re all still humans it’s best we all start acting like them again.” 

Daryl couldn’t help but let her words sink in deep, she was beautiful, kind, funny, absolutely lethal with a bow and arrow and she seemed to understand him in ways he hardly understood. It was a strange feeling.. he’d never been interested in feelings like this, sure women were attractive and he’d gotten his needs met before the world turned to shit but he’d never wanted to sit down with someone.. to talk.. other than Carol but she was closer to a mother than anything else. With Luna it was different.. it felt almost.. normal.

“Ya know you’re brothers a real..” she bent closer and whispered, her hands hovering over Hunters ears. “Ass” She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled “but he sure enough loves you more than anything. He didn’t stop talking about you the entire time he was recovering.. just kept going on and on about how when you saw him you were gonna pass out. how you were always the smart one, never gave anyone any trouble and always got him out of his messes. He’s got a whole lot of respect for you..now don’t get all offended but you seem to think an awful like me so I can guess you’re feeling hurt.. upset that he ran off without thinking of you?” 

Daryl’s eyes snapped straight to hers as he ran a hand through his hair, not answering the question. 

“He thinks with his head... he’s got a heart, I’ve seen it firsthand with how he is with my son but he doesn’t know how to think with both his heart and his head... it makes him make rash decisions.. he only thinks about the outcome not the consequence. He’s trying though.. as hard as that may be to believe everything he does he does for you.” She whispered softly, it was getting dark now and daryl knew it was about time to head inside but he didn’t want too, he was enjoying the company.. enjoying their presence. 

All of a sudden Hunters head popped up from Luna’s chest a goofy grin on his face, he looked to his mom for a split second before looking back to Daryl and then back once again to his mother scratching his hands, questioning eyes wide and bright. 

“Oh jitterbug.. I don’t think so.. I’m sure Daryl’s awfully tired, it’s been a long day. How about I take you instead?” She dropped a hand to the little boys hair and it damn near broke Daryl’s heart at the way the curly haired 2 year olds shoulders slumped and his lips plumped out in a full pout before he nodded dejectedly. 

“I ain’t all that tired, what’s he asking for? From me I mean?” Daryl knew right then and there whatever this little warrior wanted he was damn sure going to make sure he got. 

“Oh Daryl you don’t have too, he just wants you to carry him up to bed. He’s never let anyone else but me take him so I’m not sure what spurred the sudden desire to have you hold him. But don’t worry, I’ve got him.” She smiled lazily, just about ready to haul the tiny child into her arms.. Daryl was quick to intercept, scooping up Hunter and smiling when the little boy squealed in excitement. 

“High.” He whispered! Hands flailing before clamping down on Daryl’s neck and holding tight. 

Luna stared wide eyed at her son and the long haired man holding him  
“Excuse me!” She exclaimed, mock glaring at the two year old giggling in the taller mans arms “I’m being replaced because I’m short! This can’t be! I thought we had something special Hunter Tucker! A bond!” 

Daryl laughed.. a real raw and genuine laugh as he squeezed the squirming child in his arms  
“Kids smart.” He teased 

Luna narrowed her eyes at Daryl before turning to Hunter and tweaking his nose  
“You’re so changing my diapers when I’m old and senile.” 

Hunter grinned and tucked his head into the space between Daryl’s shoulder and his neck, yawning in content. Daryl chuckled again.. Luna’s eyes flicked to his 

“Keep it up and you’ll be changing me too.” She threatened playfully before heading in front to lead the way to her cell.

Walking the stairs with the now sleeping child snug in his arms Daryl turned to Luna  
“How’d you know he wanted me to carry him, he ain’t said a word?” 

Luna swung her crossbow to her other arm and nodded  
“Well no but he did.. we have our own language.. he uses his hands because he knows too much noise or speaking can get you in trouble outside in the woods.. I’d like to call it sign language but I have no idea how to do that.. we just kind of know each other.. he’s surprisingly observant for a two year old. You’ll come to see he doesn’t talk often.. I try to make him occasionally but he seems to like the quiet and who am I to judge?” She shrugged and pointed to a cell closest to the stairs. “We’re all on our own up here, no one wanted to be in the same cell block as a screaming baby.. Jokes on them cuz my kid don’t talk.” She joked. 

Daryl rolled his eyes and smiled before gently placing Hunter in the bottom bunk and making his way to the doorway. Luna was busy unloading her backpack to notice him slipping out,!he was halfway down the stairs when she called for him.  
“Have a goodnight Daryl! Don’t let the walkers bite.” She winked before sliding back into her cell. 

Daryl stared after the ghost of her figure before rolling his shoulders and walking back to his cell, he couldn’t wipe the damn smile off of his face even as he slid into the bottom bunk. It was only a few minutes before Merle spoke. 

“Ya still mad at me bro?” 

Merle was dead tired, Daryl knew that he’d walked an entire day to get back to them, but here he was awake and talking to Daryl. He’d stayed awake... he’d waited for Daryl to come back...

“He’s trying.” Luna’s words echoed in his mind. 

Daryl rolled over to his side and closed his eyes.  
“No. No Merle, I ain’t mad.” 

And he wasn’t.. not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up to gentle knocking on his cell wall, drowsy eyes instantly flying open and hands searching the sides of his bunk for the crossbow that was always in the exact same spot. He’d nearly knocked his head on the top bars of the cell bunk when he jolted into seated position groggily attempting to adjust to his surroundings. No one ever came into his cell, they knew better than to disturb the loner in his cave but I guess it wasn’t just his anymore was it? Not with Merle currently staring at him in amusement, his tank top lopsided as he raised a pointed eyebrow at his younger brother. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I thought.. I thought I knocked softly.” 

Standing in the doorway was Luna holding Hunter snug in her arms, the raven haired beauty clearly struggling to bite back her laughter at the sleepy archer,he could feel his hair sticking up every which way and his shirt had disappeared sometime in the middle of the night. Maybe it was just the early morning fog but he could’ve sworn her eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on the swirled black skull tattooed on his chest. 

Daryl shook his head wildly in a vain attempt at settling his pokey hair, his hands loosening on the crossbow. Words were not possible right now.. not when she looked so damn good this early in the morning without a stitch of makeup on and her silky curls pulled up into a bun at the very top of her head, loose strands framing her high cheekbones. It genuinely was impossible for any woman to look that good. 

“Daryl’s never been a morning person, I used to have to drag his ass from bed just to get him to first grade when he was a boy.Biggest pain in my ass.” Merle chuckled, his scarred face wrinkling at the memory. 

“I’m sorry for waking you.” She smiled apologetically at Daryl before turning to Merle “nick wants me downstairs for a meeting.. something about going back to base to gather supplies that we could use.. even just some clothes for some of the ladies here.. we’ve got plenty to spare.” 

“Going on your own?” He questioned, reaching out for the sleepy toddler in her arms. Hunters curls were a little wild and although his eyes were tired they were still incredibly bright and slowly waking up. Merle popped the little one on his hip and Daryl nearly pissed himself in surprise when his older brother reached for the clean bandanna in his back pocket and handed it to the child as if giving the kid his most prized possession was nothing. That bandana had been their mother’s and Merle never let anyone touch it.. not even before the turn. 

“Probably. It’s easier that way.. I’ll be in and out.. I wanna make sure we haven’t been looted.. empty campsite like that is like a calling card for theives. I’m gonna set up a few traps and then head right back here.” Luna quickly turned her attention back to her son and cupped his cheeks in her hands “mama will be back before supper love and then we can read some more okay?” Hunter nodded happily and placed one of his own hands on his moms cheek, smiling that heart melting grin. Luna lunged at the baby in Merle’s arms peppering his chubby cheeks in kisses and tickling his tummy as he giggled. She backed away and shook her head “I swear I could just eat you up.” She sighed and left the room with a final wave to Merle and a smile aimed at Daryl. 

Merle hefted Hunter up and onto the top bunk carefully avoiding his weaponized “hand” before finishing getting dressed, Daryl watched as Merle reached into Daryl’s makeshift drawer.   
“You mind if I snatch one of your flannels, mine are all grubby.” 

Daryl nodded dumbly, Merle was already wearing a flannel and he never once minded sitting in walker blood and gore for months, it wasn’t until Merle brought Hunter to sit directly beside Daryl on the bottom bunk that he realized the flannel wasn’t for Merle. He tucked the child into the oversized shirt, stepping back as he watched Hunter swimming in it. Daryl raised a brow but Merle merely shrugged   
“Kid gets cold quick, Luna says it has something to do with insufficient prenatal care or something like that shit.” 

When Daryl looked back down at Hunter the green eyed boy was staring up at him with bored eyes and a lazy smile that had Daryl chuckling, he leaned into Daryl, resting his body against Daryl’s bare side...the kid was damn cute. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been around babies or toddlers before, there were a few in the prison but they all screamed and cried something wild and they weren’t nearly as cute. Hunter was docile and warm and soft and he smelt like vanilla cookies.. there was something about this kid that made it impossible not to fall for his charms. When he finally pulled his eyes away from hunter Merle was looking at him with a shit eating grin that made Daryl’s cheeks blush cherry red, he cleared his throat 

“So you babysitter Merle now? Since when are you the guy people go to with their babies.?” 

Merle rolled his eyes   
“Ain’t no babysitter.. just Uncle Merle.. and the kid ain’t no normal baby.. he’s a real good kid. That girl saved ma damn life in more ways than one .. Be a fool not to do anything and everything for her.” Merle’s entire expression shifted from serious to cocky in less than a second “and judging by the look she gave you before she left you won’t be slow to follow on the Luna appreciation train.” Merle wiggled his eyebrows 

Daryls permanent skin tone was now a beautiful shade of blushed pink.   
“what the hell you talkin about? Ain’t no look. Don’t even know her.” 

Merle chuckled heartily   
“Ahh.. ya will though. She don’t trust easily.. reckon she grew up the same damn way we did based off the scars on her arms and legs.. but she’s a good woman.. a strong woman.. I ain’t been there for you baby brother, not when I should have but I’m here now and you need a woman like Luna.. lord knows ain’t nobody else in the world deserves her.” He bent down and patted Daryl’s cheek gently before he turned to leave the cell, leaving both a silent Hunter and a stunned Daryl.. it took longer than it should have to realize Merle had left the toddler with him. Daryl looked down at the smiling little boy and felt his shoulders.

“Well kid, looks like it’s just you and me now.” 

He looked so tiny sitting there on the bed engulfed in Daryl’s flannel, jeans and mini workers boots. 

“You eat breakfast yet?” 

Hunter shook his head no and Daryl smiled 

“You know you can talk In Here right? Ain’t no walkers and noones going to get hurt if ya talk.” Daryl tried but the little boy simply shrugged and stood up before standing by the door and nodding his head towards the stairs.

“Guess you’ll just talk when you have something to tell me then huh?” Daryl mumbled figuring Hunters attention span had already left the conversation. he was taken aback when two tiny hands covered his just as he pulled a t shirt over his head, Hunter was looking up at him with wide eyes and a smile, he nodded firmly at daryl and stuck a thumb out. 

“Oh.” Daryl stared in awe at the curious little boy “you’ll talk when you want to tell me something?” Hunter wiggled his thumb again and nodded. Daryl’s smile was wider now, the kid just didn’t have anything to say.. a child after his own heart “sounds fair to me.” 

**********  
They were sitting together under a shady tree in the rec yard of the prison, Daryl was cutting up an apple for Hunter and Hunter was cracking up at the funny faces Daryl was pulling. They’d been outside for a while when Carol came walking over with an empty laundry basket, her warm blue eyes taking in the scene of her normally very alone friend and the happy two year old sharing breakfast under a tree. 

“Well hello. Who do we have here?” 

Daryl glanced up before handing the rest of the apple to Hunter   
“S’ Luna’s kid. Names Hunter, she’s back at her camp getting supplies, Merle ditched him and me.” 

Carol nodded.. she knew Luna was going to get clothes, the sweet young girl had came to ask her what size she was comfortable in and if there was anything in particular that she would be interested in, Carol just had no idea that she had a child. It pulled at her heart.. she’d lost her daughter just a few months back and it hurt more than she liked to admit but of course there was still hope.. this beautiful curly haired boy was proof of that.

“Hi there Hunter, I’m Carol it’s great to meet you.”

The little boy looked immediately to Daryl who seemed slightly surprised before he nodded firmly   
“S’alright , she’s good. Go ahead.”

Hunter smiled and waved, offering what was left of his apple to Carol effectively melting her heart in the process.   
“Oh you are the sweetest thing.. no thanks sweetheart next time definitely!” 

Hunter nodded happily before going back to playing with Daryl’s boot laces. Carol smiled knowingly at Daryl  
“He seems to like you quite a bit.” 

Daryl’s eyes were glued to the little boy pulling on his boots   
“He’s a funny kid.” Oblivious to the way carol was watching the scene intently, Cheek splitting grin on her face. 

“His mommas not bad herself.” Carol breezed past the pair waving goodbye to Hunter and wiggling her eyebrows at a now grumpy faced Daryl.

“Damn people keep saying shit I’m moving to the woods.” He grumbled.

“Trees.. animals.” Hunter drawled, his attention now fully on Daryl as he babbled. 

“What’s that bud?” 

“Trees animals.. woods.” He nodded excitedly, his little hands flailing towards the fence.

Oh.

Ohhh. 

Daryl grinned   
“You like the trees and the animals Hunter?” 

“Mmm.” He sighed, turning his body to look out past the fence, the low mumble of walkers was audible but it Had become so familiar now it was nothing more than white noise. 

“I like the woods too kid.. I’ll get you back out there soon, when it’s safe.” 

Hunter turned back around and Daryl could have sworn the kid cocked an eyebrow 

“Well... as safe as it can be.. come on then I’m on patrol duty today so looks like you’re walking the fence with me.” 

The day had gone about as uneventful as humanly possible.. turns out Hunter actually really enjoyed running up and down the yard all the while cracking Daryl up with his tiny legs and airy laugh ,eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep beside Glenn planting crops in the caged area while Daryl killed the walkers gnawing on the links of the fence. Daryl’s shift ended around 4 and Hunter woke up at close to that time his hands reaching for Daryl who happily scooped him up and headed towards the prison walls. They were almost inside when he heard it.

“Daryl Dixon?! You have a baby!?” 

He knew the voice before he even saw her face 

Caitlin Gilligan 

Former playboy model current pain in Daryl Dixon’s ass. Caitlin was all overly done blonde hair and silicone boobs, her lips were plumped with something and even at the end of the world she wore purposefully ripped jeans and incredibly low cut tops. The model had made it her mission to make Daryl notice her, talking his ear off At dinner, following him around, waiting for him outside the bathroom.. and the fucking touching.. she was always touching him and it made his skin crawl. She was bounding across the yard now,tiny pink tank top damn near painted on and impractical floral flip flops beating the ground.. wasn’t it close to winter? 

“Oh my god he is so cute! I can’t believe you never told me this Dare!” She squealed 

Of course he hadn’t told her anything, he’d never spoken more than four words to her. 

“He looks just like you! Oh my god, it’s such a shame the world is so horrible, I’d have loved to meet his momma If she was still around of course but it’s nearly impossible to give birth in this world, let alone raise a baby.. although I’m sure you’re doing a wonderful job daddy.” She looked up at him seductively under her long lashes that she had coated with the mascara they’d grabbed by accident from a Walmart a few weeks back. 

Daryl stepped back a bit, Hunter was burying his head into his neck and instantly anger coursed through Daryl’s body, who the hell was she to make the little boy uncomfortable? Just as he was about to open his mouth to snap at the ridiculous blonde a familiar pair of black combat boots appeared directly in front him. 

“Oh my goodness I have been looking everywhere for you two! Hi sweet pea, you look snug as a bug in that flannel!” Luna slid herself in front of the two boys, inadvertently shoving Caitlin back a few steps, she was covered in Walker blood and there were brand new bruises on her cheeks but other than that she looked as happy as can be to be in the presence of her son again. Daryl watched as Caitlin’s smile completely dropped from her face and he couldn’t help from grinning, Luna noticed and looked to see what he was chuckling about me it was only then that she noticed Caitlin.

“Oh! Oh I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you standing there! My names Luna, it’s nice to meet you.” She stuck her bloody dirt coated hand out to shake but the blonde simply looked down at it and scrunched her nose before parting on a faux smile. 

“Sorry I just painted my nails.” She showed off her ruby red fingers before eyeing the toddler in Daryl’s arms again. “Soo.. he’s yours?” Her pitch much higher than it had been when she was speaking to Daryl.

Luna glanced down at her hands before wiping them on her equally dirty jeans before she smiled   
“He sure is!” She smiled looking back to the two boys behind her, both of their hair was wild and wind blown from the day running through the yard and Hunter has his arms wrapped around Daryl’s neck beaming at his mother.

“Well actually he looks much more like Daryl than he does me right now” She smiled. 

Daryl snorted at the implication knowing damn well that it was just further making Caitlin believe that Hunter was their son together.. the blondes smile wavered before she cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Sure yeah.. no he’s umm.. he’s very cute.. I’ll see you around.” 

And then she turned on her heel and practically sprinted away leaving a very confused Luna in her wake.

Luna turned back around to Daryl 

“Was it something I said?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was always a hectic affair at the prison, most of the group and it’s new members had opted for eating in the large open area below the cell block, metal benches and rounded tables were packed and squeezed tight. Luna was tucked close to his side the denim of her jeans brushing against the denim of his, Hunter was sitting comfortably in her lap with his back against her chest and his tiny feet dangling between her legs as he examined the grilled squirrel in front of him with confused curiosity. 

“It’s good love.. you gotta try it.” Luna popped a piece of the meat in her mouth and made a dramatic show of chewing it and swallowing, a hugely overexagerated smile lighting up her face “yum! Man you sure are missing out.” She took a good sized chunk and held it out to the toddler, his tiny hands reached for it as he weighed it in his palms seemingly trying to see if it was worth his time. 

Luna sighed before quickly glancing at Daryl and then back at Hunter   
“Daryl loves squirrel baby, that’s how he got so big and strong! He listened to his mama and ate all his supper! Ain’t that right Daryl?” Her hands fell on daryls exposed biceps and she trailed her fingers over the muscles and ridges sending shivers down his spine and a gutteral ache low in stomach, his eyes desperately threatening to squeeze shut at the feeling of her hands over his bare skin. “Don’t you want muscles like Daryl, Hunter? You gotta finish your supper.” She pulled her hand away and the cold absence of her touch made him nervous, he shook away the feelings and turned his attention to Hunter. 

“Ya mamas right. Ain’t nothing wrong with a lil’ squirrel, keep ya belly full and ya head straight.” He ruffled the boys curls and couldn’t help but smile when Hunter instantly began shoveling the food into his mouth. 

Luna smiled at him over her sons head and mouthed a grateful “thank you.” Before dropping a kiss on the little boys head. It was then that he noticed only one plate of dinner between the two and Luna seemed to be picking only at the smallest pieces of the jumble of vegetables and squirrel. 

“Don’t have to share... got plenty a food.” Daryl drew back her attention frowning when her demeanor dropped a bit at his observation, it was short lived though and her mega watt smile quickly turned up at him.

“Oh don’t worry about me.. I’m never too hungry and we’ve got a whole lotta people living here right now, it’s better to be sure everyone has enough... there’s a good deal of kids here who could do with the extra nutrition. I’m fine with sharin’.” 

It didn’t sit well in his stomach, the thought of her going without seemed to gnaw at a spot in his head that had been locked away for longer than he could remember. He didn’t get to argue the matter any further because soon enough Merle, Carol, Michonne, Rick , Carl, Glenn and Maggie were dropping their trays on the metal table and filling the area with conversation. Apparently Hunters charms hadn’t only worked on him, the sweet little boy was being cooed at and admired as he smiled thoughtfully and tucked closer to his mother. 

Glenn was right in the middle of telling a story about the Run they’d gone on last night when a 15 year old Beth Greene came cautiously walking over to the table, her eyes set on Luna. 

Maggie raised a brow turning to her sister  
“Everything okay Bethy?” 

Everyone was on high alert when it came to the young blonde, she was a little unstable after having slit her wrists with a kitchen knife following the death of her father. She shook her head slowly before turning back to Luna..

“I’m real sorry for being so forward mam but I swear I know you! I can’t explain it but there’s something about you.. Maggie don’t you see it? Doesn’t she look familiar to you?” 

It was Maggie’s turn to turn her attention to the dark haired woman across the table.. Maggie squinted her eyes and stared before she shook her head   
“I don’t think so Beth.. she’s not from around here, I think maybe you’ve got it wrong.” Maggie shrugged apologetically at Luna who waved her hand carelessly and turned to Beth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met you before sweetheart, I’d have remembered those cornflour blue eyes.” She said softly, effectively making Beth blush.

“Maybe I’m wrong.. I just.. I just feel like I know you... what did you say your name was again If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Luna seemed torn whether or not to tell the eccentric teenager before she gave in, her shoulders slumped a bit and she smiled weakly. 

“Luna. My names Luna.”

It was as if someone had flicked on a switch and Beth’s gasp filled the area quickly added by Carl’s muffled “shit.” 

Beth’s shaky hands came to rest on her mouth as she stared with wide glassy eyes at the woman beside Daryl...

“I knew it! I knew I knew you! Oh my god this is amazing... I can’t believe I’m really meeting you.. I can’t believe.. oh my god.” 

Daryl was the first to notice Carl’s tomato red cheeks and the way he tilted his hat down to cover his eyes. 

Merle was the first to ask the question 

“The fuck am I missing? How the hell you know Luna?” Daryl could detect just the smallest hint of Merle’s protective behavior threatening to spill over. 

“Everyone knows Luna!” Beth turned to Maggie then, her hands flailing “mags! That’s Luna Lake! The Luna Lake!” 

Daryl shook his head, his own protective side poking through   
“Ain’t no lake.. it’s Tucker.. Luna Tucker.” 

A look of downright understanding and excitement filled the older Greene’s eyes as she practically leaned over the table   
“Woah! She’s right, how could I have missed that? You’re not blonde anymore?” Maggie grinned..only slightly confused. 

Luna adjusted Hunter in her lap so he was closer to her chest  
“Never was.. it was just a wig.” 

Daryl’s head snapped towards Luna, not only was she not correcting Maggie but she seemed to be agreeing with her. 

“Luna Lake... I know that name..” Rick mused before turning to look at Carl who looked like he wanted to up and bury himself underneath a pile of walkers. 

“She’s only like the absolute most amazing singer songwriter in the entire world! You have a Grammy for Pete’s sake!” Beth bounced “me and my friends tried to buy tickets when you came to Atlanta all those years back and you were sold out within the first half hour!” 

“That’s it! Carl had a poster of you hanging above his bed! I knew your eyes! I stared at them every morning when I cleaned his room!” Rick exclaimed. The young man in questioned finally glanced up and stuttered out some undescribable noise before leaping up from the bench and running off to his cell.

Carol piped up  
“You have a Grammy?” She questioned her eyes wide with surprise. 

“I had a Grammy.” She chuckled “reckon it’s some walkers chew toy now.” Her own cheeks slightly tinted at all of the attention.

Merle whistled low   
“You a songbird angel? How come I ain’t never heard you singin then?” 

Luna shook her head  
“That was a long time ago.. another lifetime.” She shrugged, tension wracking her tiny shoulders.

“I swear I listened to your albums every single day when I got home from school!” Beth gushed her eyes practically glowing with admiration “I almost died when you stopped making music.. it was just a few months before the end of the world and all that but I couldn’t wait until you made another album.” 

Maggie nodded   
“Yeah. All the magazines were talking about how that boyfriend and manager of yours got arrested but they never said for what.. then you just stopped making appearances and putting out music.” 

Luna’s eyes glazed over and Daryl could practically see the memories playing behind them.. they were something similar to his every time he dared think on the past...

Damn scary. 

She was quick to push it aside and shake her head   
“Like I said, it was a lifetime ago. I’m Luna Tucker now.” 

Beth nodded hardly listening  
“Oh but you’ll sing for us sometime won’t you? I think I would just die if I got to hear your voice again.. my boyfriend zach even has a guitar!” 

It was the most anyone had heard Beth talk since Hershel’s death and the excitement on her normally solemn face was enough to melt even the coldest ice but Daryl could still feel the anxiety sleeping through the woman beside him and he sure as hell didn’t like her feeling like that. He opened his mouth to tell Beth to head back over to her table when Luna cut him off..

“Sure Beth, one of these days..” she smiled encouragingly.. albeit a little more than fake Beth didn’t seem to notice as she grinned and practically skipped back to her table no doubt ready to tell all of her friends the news. 

Glenn reached out and pat Luna’s hand  
“Thanks for that.. that’s the first time I’ve seen her smile in months.” 

Maggie and Glenn has gathered their empty trays and were standing to leave, Maggie smiled a watery smile   
“Mama and Beth used to play your music in the kitchen on Sunday’s.. it’s one of my favorite memories.” With that she sniffled and tucked herself under Glenn’s arm heading back to their watch duty outside. 

Rick stood up with a heavy sigh and a tired smile  
“Well I better go apologize to Carl for embarrassing him in front of the great love of his life. It’s nice to know you’re not only one of the best shots we’ve got in our camp but also the one with the most golden awards.” He chuckled, waving at the group. Michonne followed closely behind, rolling her eyes and waving. 

Daryl turned to look at Luna, her big brown eyes were gazing up at him curiously albeit a little hesitantly.. she was nervous about his reaction he could see it in her wary smile. He cleared his throat and smiled 

“Luna Lake?” He teased.

Luna’s shoulders relaxed and she smacked his chest playfully.

“Luna Tucker.” She corrected. 

“Hunter Tucker.” Hunter chirped up from her lap smiling happily as he tugged in a strand of her hair. 

Luna’s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands   
“That’s right! Thats you...Hunter Tucker.” 

“Thank god she didn’t give you her stage name boy.. as if Hunter ain’t bad enough... Hunter Lake? Sounds like some kind of landmark.” Merle teased, scrunching his nose at the little boy. 

Carols hand came up to slap the back of the hooked handed mans head  
“Hunter is a beautiful name.” She scolded. 

“Course you’d think that.. ya names Carol. Can’t get much lamer than that.” Merle taunted, mischief in his eyes.

Carols face twisted into displeasure but Daryl could see past it, she was enjoying the teasing just as much as Merle was... strange. Come to think of it Daryl hadn’t seen Morgan around since Luna and her group brought back Merle and Michonne. 

“Coming from someone named Merle? How many names is that in one? Couldn’t find a name to Suit your surly ass so they just mixed them all up together?” Carol raised a brow. 

Luna gasped hiding her laughter while Daryl openly snorted causing Luna’s bright eyes to flick to his  
“Mom and dad are fighting.” She whispered. 

“I get mom on the holidays.” Daryl whispered back, low and close to her ear, she smelt like lemons and sugar.. tart and sweet like candy. He soaked in the way her nose scrunched adorably when she giggled. 

“Luna, we found a bit of ice cream on the run a few days ago, a few of the kids have already gotten to it, I can take hunter to have a bowl if that’s okay.” Carol questioned cautiously, Daryl knew she was missing her own daughter every time she saw the little boy, carol wanted nothing more than to be around someone who reminded her of the feeling of motherhood.

Luna clutched Hunter close to her chest for a silent moment staring down at his shiny emerald eyes before turning to carol 

“That depends on one thing..” she was stone faced. 

Carol nodded eagerly but Daryl could see the fear of rejection in her eyes as she stared at the happy toddler in his mother’s arms.  
“Of course.. I understand that it can be difficult to trust someone that you hardly know with your child but I can promise..” 

Luna cut off Carols rambling   
“Is it chocolate or vanilla? I can’t have my son eating strawberry.. ice cream flavored after fruit is just unholy.” She beamed reaching her arms out and nestling her son in the older woman’s arms much to carols apparent surprise. Luna’s voice dropped to close to a whisper as she stared up at carol softly “anytime you wanna spend some time with Hunter you just have to ask, I’d be more than happy to get a shower in or maybe a nap. You’re good people carol.. Merle says so.” 

Carols eyes filled with tears as she stood up and lifted Luna to her feet squeezing hunter between the two of them as she hugged the mother and whispered her thanks into her ear. Daryl figured that meant more to carol than Luna would ever know.

“Well hell.. no one told me we got ice cream.. what are we waiting for?” Merle tugged on Carols Arm pulling the woman and toddler towards the messhall kitchen as Carol smiled brighter than Daryl had seen her in months. 

Luna was emptying both hers and Daryl’s mainly empty trays by the time he caught up to her. She nodded her head towards the cell blocks and he followed by her side, glancing down at her pretty face. 

“Ya got sunshine on you or somethin’?” He blurted out, mentally slapping himself in the face for his lack of filter. 

Luna looked up in surprise a confused smile on her face   
“What?” 

Daryl sighed and pulled the corner of his thumb into his mouth   
“Just meant ain’t seen these people as much as they do round you is all. Brighten up shit like sunshine.” He mumbled, cheeks flaming under the grime and sweat. 

Luna laughed warm and full like some kind of song he couldn’t place, she stopped walking and tugged at her shirt, spinning around before looking back at him.  
“Nope no sunshine here.. I’m made up of 50 percent bruises, 25 percent Hunter drool and 25 percent walker blood... but nope no sunshine.” She teased, pulling a rare genuine smile out of him. 

“Gonna tell ya. Ya reek.” 

Lie. She smelt amazing even under the gore. 

That comment earned him another smack to the chest and an airy giggle. 

“You try escaping a herd and then come talk to me about smells.” She teased lightly. 

Daryl stopped abruptly   
“Ya ran into a herd? On ya own?” He felt irrationally angry at her for going by herself, why hadn’t she had someone with her. 

Luna looked up at him with wide surprised eyes   
“Well yeah, I always do. I’m the only one who can bring back food.” She gestured to the bow and arrow on her back. 

Daryl shook his head   
“Not no more. You gotta go out there you tell me, we go together. It ain’t just the walkers I’m talking about.” His eyes were intense as he stood in front of her she knew what he was talking about, they both knew what the Governor did go women he found on their own. 

“Daryl I..” Luna started, an understanding frown marring her pretty features.

He shook his head, stepping just a little closer  
“Ain’t alone no more okay? Don’t gotta do it all on your own.” He grumbled, raspy and low. 

Luna’s bottom lip quivered and before she had a chance to cry Daryl wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her against his chest ignoring the wild looks he was getting from people passing by. Everyone here knew Daryl didn’t do physical contact.. no one touched him.. no one dared, everyone kept their distance even in passing but that was what this was wasn’t it? 

Luna wasn’t everyone..She was different..she was special. Daryl craved her touch, her smell, her feel. He buried his nose in her curly silken waves.

“I gotcha now.. I gotcha both.” He promised. 

And it was true, he was damn tired of running from what he wanted and he wanted Luna. And if anyone was up there listening he prayed that Luna wanted him too.

He had no idea just how much.


	5. Chapter 5

“I could kill you right now! shoot your brains out and use you as walker bait..save us all a shit ton of time!” 

The shouting medley of voices was loud enough to shake the entire first and second floor of the prison. It was three in the morning when the arguing began and had quickly escalated to much more than any form of disagreement , effectively pulling people from their cell blocks to eavesdrop on what the aggressive battle of words could possibly be about so early in the morning. It was two members from the original prison group, guns raised and wild eyes. Merle was beside him as Daryl stared down below at the two grown men standing nose to nose with weapons pressed to each other’s skin. 

Carol who lived just a few cells down made her way beside Merle and Daryl, her feet tucked into a pair of makeshift slippers and her knife twisted between her knuckles  
“What the hell is going on?” She sounded about as tired as she looked but twenty times more alert than anyone else grumbling in the hallway. Almost everyone from the prison had left their cell blocks to come and observe what was causing the ruckus, the mingling of babies crying and woman shouting brought Daryl back to the present... his skin prickling with unease as he glanced around.. searching for one particular child’s cry and soothing voice of his mother. 

Merle’s voice was raspy and thick with sleep  
“Fucking idiots woke the whole damn prison up to listen to their pissing match.” His eyes narrowed at the scene as he leaned his body against the cell door. 

“The walkers gather most at night, If they hear all that noise and there’s enough of them it’s going to send them right through the fence.” Carol sighed. 

Daryl leaned over the railing of the second floor and lifted his head up to look above him attempting to get a glance at Luna on the third floor.. he couldn’t see a damn thing but there was no way she was sleeping through this. 

Rick was on the bottom floor with Nick trying and failing to mediate between the two furious men still screaming.  
Daryl really didn’t want to get involved it was too damn late.. or early? Whatever the hell it was he didn’t want to be a part of it but they seemed to be getting louder and Carol was right, walkers seemed to gather in the dark and there was no way he was letting these two pricks jeapordize the entire prison. 

“If I have to go down there I’m guttin em.. that’s all.” Merle grumbled. 

“Put down your weapons, we can talk about this.. you have to calm down.. you’re..” Rick started, voice as calm as ever before he was cut off..

“I caught this bastard hoarding food! We’re nearly starving here and this asshole is keeping food in his cell! He’s a lying prick!” The one Daryl recognized as Axel growled, shoving his gun farther into the shorter mans forehead.

“I’m not hoarding it! I’m saving it! I save my food so I have it just in case! You’re the asshole who was going through my things! Looting through my room!” If Daryl was right the shorter mans name was Thomas and he looked scared shitless behind the bravado of his shaky hand clutching the gun and his raised voice.

“I’m killing him.. I have too! It’s one less mouth to feed.. we can’t be living with theives!” The taller mans eyes were wild and unrestrained as he readied himself to pull the trigger. Daryl stepped forward and lifted his cross brow but he was too late..

“OUCH WHAT THE FUCK!”  
The gun dropped from Axels hand with a metallic clank on the prison floor, Thomas wasted no time kicking the weapon away from his opponent and to Rick, scrambling backwards into the crowd that had gathered. There was blood dripping from the hand Axel had been using to hold the gun and settled firmly in the thick skin of his wrist was a small hunting knife. 

Everyone’s eyes whipped to where the offending weapon had come from. Sure enough standing front and center of the crowd was none other than Luna, her hand propped on her hip and an angry narrow to her eyes, she shook her head and turned around reaching for something buried in the crowd, when she turned back around she had her Hunter propped on her hip, his sleepy eyes bleary and half closed as he smiled up at his mom and anyone who looked at him. 

“You woke my son up.” She explained bluntly as the man stared at her with his jaw on the floor, his previous bout of crazy slowly draining from his eyes now only replaced with pain and a hint of regret. “I finally got him on a sleeping schedule and you had to go and screw it all up.” She sighed, she looked nothing like the dead shot warrior who had just thrown a knife with laser precision at a potential murderer.. she just looked like a tired and grumpy mom as she shook her head and headed back up the stairs, Hunter giggling and tugging on a piece of curly hair. 

It didn’t take long for the shock to wear off and the residents of the prison to make their ways back to their cells, Carol was cracking up silently and Merle was watching her with an uncharacteristic soft smile on his rugged face.

“Oh god I love her. She’s officially my favorite woman in this god forsaken place.” Carol laughed, the sleep gone from her eyes as she settled down. 

Daryl’s palms were itching and he kept shifting his weight between his feet, Merle pulled his eyes away from Carol and laid a knowing gaze on Daryl  
“Stop being a little girl and go up there.. everyone just saw that little show of badass meaning every red blooded male in the god damn prison is going to be on her like white on rice.. might wanna mark it now before she gets scooped up by someone else.” 

Carol nodded  
“That’s true.. I’ve seen Shane with his eyes on her more times than I’d like. Now I don’t have a problem putting him in his place but maybe luna would appreciate it more if she had a reason to tell him no.” 

Daryls entire body stiffened, red hot rage coursing through his veins  
“She’s got a damn reason.. he ain’t no good. Ain’t got no reason to be lookin’ at her any type a way. Best learn to keep his eyes to himself.” Daryl growled, his feet already halfway moving to the stairs. Why the hell would Shane think he could even look at Luna..or Hunter for that matter? He was scum and he was dangerous.. unstable and cocky. The thought of him touching Luna made Daryl’s skin crawl and his stomach rot. 

He was halfway to her cell when he heard the song, quiet and soft but so damn beautiful he nearly tripped over his feet to get closer. Hunter was tucked into a collection of blankets on the bottom bunk, Luna was on her knees beside him her fingers running through his chocalte curls as she sang just loud enough for Daryl to hear.

You’ll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You’ll forget the sun and its jealous sky  
As we walk in fields of gold 

So she took her love for to gaze a while  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Hunters eyes closed slowly, Daryl could see the way the rise and fall of his chest slowed and his fingers loosened on his grip of the blanket. Her voice was like warm honey, soft and sweet and smooth, it sounded like sunshine and starry sky’s all at once and Daryl couldn’t help but feel instantly at ease listening to her gentle voice. 

Will you stay with me? Will you be my love?  
Among the fields of barley  
We’ll forget the sun and it’s jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold. 

I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I’ve broken  
I swear in days still left  
We’ll walk in fields of gold. 

Luna brushed her hand over her sons face one more time bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, lingering for just a second longer before she turned towards the door, her eyes widening for a split second at Daryl watching her before she smiled that heartbreakingly beautiful smile and nodded her head towards the hallway. 

They stood against the railing for a full minute without speaking, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, it felt all too natural to be standing beside her in the quiet, her arm brushing his and the smell of her shampoo tickling his nose. He’d never felt this way about anyone.. hell even his own mother had made his nerves stand on end and his father only ever spoke to him through a belt or a switch blade. 

“Your voice.. sounds nice.” He cleared his throat, cursing his inability to use his words.. he couldn’t communicate it just wasn’t something he’d ever learned.. but damnit he was trying.. he wanted her to know the way he felt ., the things he wanted to say “I mean.. pretty.. sounds pretty,” He winced.. no yeah, great comeback Dixon. He quickly pulled the corner of his thumb in his mouth and looked anywhere but at her, it wasn’t until her tiny hand landed on his shoulder that he looked back at her. 

She wasn’t laughing at him or pitying him, she wasn’t angry or uncomfortable at his failed attempt at a compliment, she just seemed... surprised.  
“Really?” She whispered, big brown eyes gazing up at him in uncertainty. 

Daryl snorted looking back at her with equal confusion  
“Course you sound good.. ya know that.. got those fancy awards and shit.. not to mention the kids here practically piss their pants when they see ya walkin by.”

Luna smiled and shook her head, folding her arms on the railing and resting her head against them. 

“The music that won me awards is very different from the music I sing to my son. The music that those kids like wasnt even my music.” 

Daryl raised a brow and gently nudged her shoulder with his encouraging her to go on. Luna sighed and turned her gaze to the bottom floor of the prison

“My boyfriend.. well.. my manager, He was both, he wanted me to be something big.. to be famous. I could’ve cared less to be honest, I was plenty happy playing my songs in dive bars and working at Gina’s Diner in Crossville Tennessee.” Luna chuckled bitterly before continuing “but he said I had something..something special. And I believed him, I was stupid and young and I just wanted to make him happy. I got signed to a record label pretty quickly, they said I had talent.. that I was going to go places.. except it wasn’t me that they wanted.” She sighed, biting down on her lip anxiously.. Daryl wanted to tell her to stop, that she didn’t have to go digging in her past for him but part of him knew that just maybe she’d been holding it all in for a little too long, He knew how painful that could be and how heavy it was to carry. 

“They put me in wigs and tiny skirts and changed the lyrics of my songs. I wasn’t Luna Tucker anymore... I was Luna Lake.. I was this girl that I didn’t know anything about.. I didn’t know who she was and I... I hated her.” She whispered “I played the part for a while.. hell, I even went platinum. But I was over it... I wanted out.. my boyfriend.. he wouldn’t let me leave, he said I owed him everything. He was a different person.. an angry, violent scary person. But I stayed because I was afraid.. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I left.. he’d already done so much.” Her voice cracked and the tiny noise she made in the back of her throat nearly broke his heart, he could almost feel it cracking beneath its armored walls. He reached for her hand, squeezing it tight between his own and tugging her just a little closer, she looked up at him with watery eyes and a shaky smile before she continued her story. 

“Anyway.. he got arrested after I had to spend a few days in the hospital, broken ribs and arm. I moved down to Atlanta to get away.. I was looking for the smallest town.. a place where no one would recognize me. I never really settled down before the world turned to shit... to be honest, being here with Hunter.. with all of you.. it’s the closest I’ve ever come to a real family.. a normal life. How messed up is that?” She laughed, the color returning to her cheeks at the mention of her son. Daryl smiled back, he wanted to ask about her family but there was no way he was opening anymore of this hard to close back up old wounds. 

“Ain’t messed up. Merle’s all I got.. mama died when I was a kid and my daddy was a real son of a bitch. These people are my family too, same as you.” He shrugged.. there in the back of his mind, buried back for later was the image of Luna’s ex boyfriend laying his hands on her.. he was damn angry but he couldn’t act on it right now.. she didn’t need that.. she needed support, just someone to be there. 

“I’m sorry you’re daddy was such an ass.” Luna offered, tucking herself into his side and lifting his arm to put over her shoulders. 

Daryl stiffened for only a second before pulling her in tighter and squeezing her shoulder  
“Sorry bout ya boyfriend. If I ever see him I’ll kill him.” 

Luna laughed, quiet so not to wake Hunter but real and warm and all for him.  
“Thanks Dixon.” She smiled, her cheek resting against his chest. 

Dary, dropped his chin to rest in the top of her forehead  
“Anytime Tucker, anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was freezing now, the temperature dropping drastically and the threat of snow constantly looming over the prison like a traitorous black cloud. The weather made it more difficult to hunt and with everyone cooped up inside the walls to avoid the cold it was beginning to feel a little more than crowded, that’s what led him to this exact position...

Freezing his balls off in the watch tower at 7 o clock in the morning unsure if the smoke puffing from his mouth was coming from his chilled breath or his cigarette. Didn’t matter though, this was much better than trying to navigate through the endless numbers of people mingling within the cells. He’d never been a fan of company and while he realized now, in this world, having a group was the only way to survive.. it didn’t ease the anxiety he felt at having to be around so many people at once. His crossbow was perched on his side and his half eaten apple had rolled across the ground and was currently exceptionally close to falling through the opening nearest to the ledge. 

“Coming up!”  
Ricks voice sounded off from down below before his head popped up from the ladder and he knocked Daryl’s apple to the ground with a confused shrug. 

Daryl chuckled and stubbed his cigarette out against the metal grates of the tower, shifting over so rick could sit beside him. The older man tugged his jacket tighter around his body and turned to his friend. 

“Michonne says the snow is coming, she can smell it.” Rick snorted, his eyes lighter that Daryl had seen them in years.

Daryl nodded  
“Oughta start preppin, get all the shit we need.. gas for the generator.. food.” 

Rick nodded  
“Were going on a run today.. figured you’d be coming with... Luna’s coming. Turns out you’re not the only early bird in the prison.” The sheriff glanced at Daryl with knowing eyes, a teasing smile playing on his lips as he regarded the man who’s attention was entirely tuned to him now. 

“She up? Hunter.. he up too? S’cuz all the talking in the damn cells, ain’t no way she can sleep through all that.” Daryl grumbled. 

Rick did everything in his power to bite back the laughter threatening to spill free at the grumpy archer and his poorly concealed concern for the pretty dark haired mother. 

“The little one was fast asleep, when I went to see her she was getting his clothes ready for the day. Lori used to do that for Carl too until.. Well.. anyway..”  
Rick trailed off.. some far off memory clouding his eyes and dipping his posture 

Daryl clapped a hand to his friends slumped shoulder and Rick quickly cleared his throat, before turning back to Daryl.  
“Anyway, when I asked if she wanted to come on the run she was practically chomping at the bit.. funny thing is...” Rick trailed off.. his eyes teasing and his smirk smug..

Daryl huffed  
“What? What’d she say?” 

Rick chuckled and elbowed Daryl’s side  
“Said she’d only go if you were going. Wants someone she can trust to watch her back.” 

Something strangely warm and tight filled his stomach, it wasn’t uncomfortable and he wasn’t embarrassed but his cheeks still flushed and the back of his neck still itched.. this unfamiliar brand new feeling was something strangely similar to... pride? 

“Is there something going on there? It’s just that I’ve never seen you hanging around with anyone for so long.. other than Merle and occasionally carol of course.”  
Rick questioned slowly, gauging the typically aloof and private mans reaction. 

“Ain’t nothin happening.. s’just.. i feel..” he mumbled hastily, desperate to find the words, how could he explain how he felt.. what he felt for her.. for Hunter? 

Rick stood then, crossing his arms  
“You do not have to explain to me how you feel about someone.. Luna’s good people and she makes you happy than that’s all that matters.” 

Daryl cast his eyes to the open expanse of the woods just outside the fence, it was true she did make him happy. He’d forgotten what that felt like, lord knows he wasn’t even sure if he’d ever actually been happy, Merle made him laugh and when they were kids he always felt better when he was hunting beside him in the woods outside their double wide trailer but was that happiness? Luna made him feel things he didn’t think possible and running around with Hunter through the crowded prison was the most fun he’d ever had, he never felt quite as content as he did sitting beside the two of them under the shade of the oak trees farthest away from the fence and the monsters that lurked behind it. 

But she was beautiful, and kind and open and warm. She was everything that he wasn’t and didn’t she deserve someone with that same kind of overflowing heart? She deserved a happiness that he wasn’t certain he could ever give her...

“Don’t do that.. don’t start thinking like that.” Rick ripped him from his thoughts, his stare fierce and determined as he practically read his wounded friends mind “dont push her away because you think you’re not good enough for her.. this world is shit.. if you feel something.. feel it. Don’t hide away because you never know what could happen tommorow” rick nodded sharply, some deep hidden wanting behind his eyes as he turned his body to stare down below them at the group of people loading the truck for the run.. one particular woman with a katana on her back catching his attention. 

“Y’all coming? Engines running.” Tyreese called from down below, his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips as he squinted against the sun to stare up at them, Sasha beside him chuckling. 

Daryl heaved himself up off the ground, swinging his crossbow behind his back and moving to stand beside Rick, just as they were about to make their way down the ladder to join their group Daryl grabbed at ricks shoulder 

“Ya said ya were done runnin a while back.. tired of watchin ya back.” 

Rick raised a brow before nodding slowly. Daryl looked him dead in the eye

“Ain’t gotta worry bout ya back, I’ve got it.” 

A genuine, wordless smile tossed between the two, matching grins on both of the men’s faces as they nodded at each other..unspoken words playing through the air. Friendship, brotherhood. 

By the time the two made it down to the group most of them were already tucked into one car waiting for Rick, the truck was left for Daryl and... 

“I love you more than words.. you know that right? You know that you are the absolute best thing in my life and I love you?” 

Luna was separated from the group standing close to Carol and Merle, the latter looking bleary eyed and tired in his wife beater and sweatpants even in the wintery conditions. 

Hunter was squeezed tight in Lunas arms as she pressed him close to her chest.. he was bundled up in a winter coat, scarf, mittens and a maroon beanie that matched her own. His mittens coming to cup her face, Daryl could hear his quiet gentle voice as he stared at his mother  
“Love you mama.” He whispered. 

“And I love you.” She breathed, drifting her lips across his forehead “you be on your very best behavior for Carol and Merle while I’m gone okay? Listen and stay put, got it?” She teased before dropping him to his feet and guiding him back towards the grey haired woman watching them with warm eyes. 

Luna smiled and thanked carol, tucking her bow and arrow underneath her arm and squatted to Hunters level, sticking out her pinky, the toddler did the same and grinned. 

“Catch ya on the flip side?” Daryl could see her eyes sparkling from his position a few feet away. 

Hunter giggled  
“Flip side.” He promised. 

With a flip of her long dark locks she turned to walk over to Daryl, her eyes softening when she caught sight of him. 

“Hey there partner, ready to go kick some walker butt.” She drawled, her southern accent stronger the more she hung out with Daryl, he thought it was damn near the cutest thing he’d ever heard. He chuckled and tugged the beanie on top of her head farther down so it covered her ears, protecting them against the bitter wind, leaving just the ends of her long curls falling in waterfall like rivets down her back. 

Daryl glanced one more time at the little boy waving at him from behind her back, he waved back and smiled at the toddlers rosey cheeks.  
“He gonna be alright, you good?” Daryl pressed his hand against the small of her back and led her to the pickup truck. 

She nodded, sliding into the passenger seat and slumping against the leather head rest  
“He’ll be just fine, carols been nothing but an angel to my boy and I know Merle would never let anything happen to him. It’s always tough, I walk away from that fence and I just... I don’t know. I’m not worried about myself.. I just.. thats my baby ya know?” She chuckled and shook her head, turning towards the window, anxiety tensing her shoulders. Daryl reached across the consul and wrapped his hand around hers, the size difference almost comical against the sadness filtering through the air. She glanced up at him and twisted her fingers through his, a grateful smile on her lips.

The ride to the shopping mall they were going to be looting was long and comfortable, Luna’s voice singing along to the old country cassette they’d found between the seats and stories of her concerts and shows keeping him laughing the entire time.  
************

“Maggie wants a new sweater, her old one has too many holes and she wants something soft.” Glenn rubbed the top of his head as he stared at the scattered array of cotton and cashmere over sized sweaters. 

Luna giggled at Glenn’s bewildered expression and pat him soothingly on the arm as she bent down and picked up a soft olive green thick sweater, folding it up and handing it to Glenn.

“This one will match her eyes, and it’s thick enough to keep her warm through the winter.” She smiled, grabbing a few extras and shoving them in her own bag, varying sizes for the prison residents. 

“Thanks Luna.” Glenn ruffled her hair, free of its beanie now and wildly curly. 

Daryl and Rick were checking out the Target for any salvageable food while Sasha and Tyreese were checking the auto parts store for any gas or batteries. 

Luna had just raided the men’s department of all things socks and underwear when Glenn came speeding around the corner hiding something big and puffy behind his back with the widest smile she’d ever seen on the goofy mans face.

“Glenn..” she started, raising a brow “what is th...” 

Suddenly a puff of white lace, tulle and fabric was being shoved in her face..

A wedding dress

Glenn had just given her a wedding dress and was currently standing there with the biggest shit eating grin lighting up his features.

She held it in her arms awkwardly staring blankly at the lanky Asian

“For you and Daryl!” He explained, cracking himself up in the process. 

Luna’s cheeks flamed bright red, she wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing the fact that everyone seemed to know about the attraction and bond she felt towards Daryl or the fact that this garishly overly embellished Lacey wedding dress was currently pressed against her dirty sweaty body. 

“Fuck off asshole.” She tossed the dress to the floor and stamped on it with muddy combat boots, playfully glaring at the laughing man as she shoved past him and left the store with Glenn hot on her trail. 

Once Glenn’s laughter had died down he grabbed onto Luna’s elbow  
“Hey. I’m just messing with you, you know that right? You’ve made Daryl much more bearable. I mean he’s great don’t get me wrong, bringing in all that food and keeping watch over all of us.. but since you got here.. he’s actually not too bad to be around, I’ve seen him laugh more since you’ve been here than I have in the years since I met him.” Glenn chuckled swinging his arm over Luna’s shoulder and dragging him with her as they headed out to meet the others. 

“He’s a good person.. he’s funny and brave and loyal. I didn’t make him that way ya know?” Luna sighed. She didn’t understand how anyone could see anything other than the amazing man Daryl Dixon was, it amazed her. 

“No but you sure as hell brought it out.” Glenn squeezed her shoulder and she couldn’t help but smile up at his easygoing nature.

“He doesn’t like me like that, I’m a single mom with a whole shit ton of baggage.. I’m not particularly candidate of the year for relationship material.” She teased.

The rest of the group rounded the corner, daryls eyes instantly seeking out Luna, flicking from her to Glenn’s arm slung around her shoulder.. she definitely didn’t imagine the narrow of his eyes and the sharp glare he sent the skinny Korean boy. She also didn’t imagine the way he seemed to strong arm his way between the two grumbling as he lifted her heavy pack off of her shoulder and swung it over his

“Gotta get goin’ heard a hoard making its way toward us.. no sense in waitin for them to bust through.” Daryl placed his hand back on the space just below the small of her back and nudged her forward, eyes cast on Glenn one last time before they all headed towards the exit. 

“Hunters new boots are in that bag, I tried to smoosh them down as much as possible.. I think that he’s going..” the words died in her throat when the smell of over a hundred decomposing corpses hit her nose. 

“Woah.” Sasha mumbled. 

“Oh Shit.” Tyreese whispered.

“Crap.” Glenn choked.

Standing in front of them was a hoard of hundreds of walkers, they were everywhere but most importantly they were crowding both of their vehicles making it impossible to get to them. 

“Split up.. take out as many as you can. Just make it to the damn cars!” Rick should over the ear aching moaning coming from the walkers. 

They all dispersed, Daryl’s and Luna’s arrows flying through the air and the pop of gunshots coming from every corner. Sasha and Rick were the first to make it to the car, pushing past as Tyreese followed in tow. Daryl called after them 

“Go! we’ll catch up! Get out now!” 

The car ripped free from the road, taking down a few walkers on the way, tires squealing as it found solid ground. 

Daryl was using his knife now, stabbing and shoving as he attempted to see through the mass of blood and gore. Glenn’s strangled scream was loud against the wind and groans filling the air.. Daryl whipped around to see him writhing on the floor, a sharp tree branch clean through his calf.. walkers were zeroing in on him, the smell of blood like a magnet to the monsters, Daryl wasn’t fast enough for the one nipping at Glenn’s injured leg.. Luna was quick to the point, driving her knife directly into the back of the walkers head. 

She lifted Glenn with all of the muscle she had, he was hanging half off the side of her body . She dropped him halfway off to Daryl pushing him forward and into the mans arms but it was too late for her when the swarm of walkers caught up to them pushing Luna back and into the hoard. 

“Luna!” Daryl screamed, his arrow shooting aimlessly but there were too many of them.. it was hopeless but there was no way he was giving up.. not when she was trapped in there. 

“Get Glenn back home! I’ll find you! I’ll find you all!” She screamed, dodging and stabbing. 

Daryl shook his head desperately, still shooting his arrows falling futilely into the pit of walkers  
“I cant! I can’t fucking leave you!” He growled.

“He’ll die! Glenn will die! Maggie....Go! I’ll find you!” 

She wasn’t wrong, Glenn was losing so much blood.. he couldn’t just.. he couldn’t..

“Go!” She screamed.

With one final desperate look at the girl fighting off walkers for her life he pulled Glenn into the car and sped away from the scene 

Away from the one thing that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks. 

14 days.

336 hours. 

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Luna Tucker had made Rick laugh, kissed her son, teased Merle, cleaned the cells with Carol, danced in the cafeteria with Carl..

It had been two weeks since Daryl Dixon had taken a solid, air filled breath. 

He’d gone back for her, hours later after passing off Glenn to Maggie’s waiting arms and trading in the pickup truck for his motorcycle. He’d driven as fast as he could, the icy roads slick beneath the unsteady bike but it didn’t matter, he’d have run the whole way their on one foot if he had too. It didn’t matter though, he could have flown their and she would have been gone.. he was too fucking late, he was always too fucking late.

The shopping mall parking lot was partially cleared, a few wandering stragglers moaning and limping through the piles of dead walkers littering the ground. She wasn’t there, he’d checked every single walker, flipping them over and brutally knifing every face that wasn’t hers, every head of dark curls that weren’t nearly as shiny as hers.. eyes not nearly as bright and warm as hers, skin not as soft. She wasn’t here.. she was gone. 

So he’d driven through the entire town and anywhere surrounding it until the sky turned black and his hands were almost blue. He didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to find her... he had to find her. But the snow.. he couldn’t go much farther, not with the snow starting to pile up and the roads becoming increasingly more dangerous to drive on. He wasn’t prepared for this kind of weather, the longer he stayed unprotected against the bitter elements the more the inevitable chance of frost bite looked over his head. 

So he rode back home, slamming through the prison doors ignoring absolutely anyone who dared look at him let alone speak a word, he felt violent.. disgusted at himself for leaving her there alone.. it was suicide.. he had killed her. Rick didn’t approach him and Merle simply looked at him with narrowed eyes, the question lingering there, concealed nerves behind the older mans crossed arms and sharp expression. Daryl shook his head

“Still alive. Just gotta find her.” He bit out bitterly, shoving past his brother to his cell. just a few hours of sleep, then he’d find some gloves and he’d take the truck and go right back where he came from, the snow was good he could track her movements, he could...

He stopped dead in his tracks, standing in the center of his cell was Carol.. Hunter curled up in her arms.. the little boy looking calm and not the slightest bit confused. Daryls eyes were trained solely on those bright emerald eyes, he hardly heard carol speaking

“I explained to him that his mother was away for a little bit, that she wasn’t coming back with everyone else.. he just.. I don’t know why but he just seems too... understand?” The older woman explained, brow furrowed in saddened confusion. 

Hunter tilted his head, lower lip trembling at the sight of Daryl covered in walker blood he reached two chubby arms out and flexed his fingers

Carol sighed softly   
“Sweetheart, Daryl has had a very long day..’let me get you ready for bed.. let me..” 

It took all of half of a second for Daryl to rush to the center of the room and pluck the little boy from her arms, pressing him close to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I got him. Go on now, See ya in the mornin.” Daryl turned his back to Carol quietly dismissing her and dropping down on the bed brushing Hunters curls away from his eyes. 

Carol seemed to hesistate just for a moment.. the sight of a blood and gore covered Daryl holding the sweet little boy was alarming, not that she didn’t trust the man, she trusted him with her life. It was just.. she knew how he dealt with loss of a group member and Luna? She was much more than just a member. 

“Daryl..” carol stepped forward

“Come on woman, come get some supper with me.. I’m starving.” Merle was leaning against the cell door, firmly nodding.. something much more serious behind his playful words. 

The moment carol and Merle left the tiny cell Daryl placed Hunter on the bed and kneeled in front of him, clutching the little boys smooth cheeks between his stained and calloused hands   
“Your mama is lost.” He started, crystal blue eyes burning into shiny emerald green, the toddler didn’t say anything, he hardly moved, waiting for what Daryl would say next. Spurred on by Hunters searching gaze Daryl took a deep breath and continued “your mama is lost but were gonna find her.. she’s gonna be back. I know that she’s gonna do everything she can to make it back to you. I don’t know when but I hope it’s soon. She loves you and she’s coming back okay? Just gotta wait.” 

It was the most Daryl had ever spoken since he was a kid, ironic that the person he was speaking too didn’t know enough words to talk back. 

Hunter seemed to examine Daryl for a moment, his wise beyond his years eyes seeking out some kind of answer.. after a few seconds fhebtoddler reached a hand up to cup Daryl’s cheek   
“Okay.” He whispered, a tired smile flitting across his innocent face. 

Daryl let out the breath he was holding and covered Hunters little hand with his own   
“Okay.” He promised, wrapping the little warrior up in his arms and gathering whatever strength that two year old toddler had to spare.   
***

Days went by..long, cold and frustrating days of searching and tracking and hunting only to come up empty handed. He’d followed her trail more than once only for it to disappear into nothing, her boot tracks abruptly stopping leaving Daryl wandering through the woods aimlessly, searching empty homes and stores in surrounding towns.. they were barren.

It was nearly midnight by the time he made it back, peering into Luna and Hunters room to make sure the little one was sleeping, once he was satisfied with the bundled up toddler he trudged back down to the cafeteria where nearly everyone was gathered around the metal tables.. Glenn instantly standing when Daryl walked in, he knew how guilty the skinny younger man felt.. he’d been the reason they had to leave Luna to the walkers, Daryl shook his head once avoiding the heartbroken expression on Glenns face. Merle summoned him over and Carol smiled weakly, nudging her head towards where Rick, Nick, Shane, Tdog, Tyreese and Dale were all arguing over each other in the center of the cafeteria. 

“I just don’t like it.. it’s not stable.” Dale argued.

“I’ve gotta agree.. the way she was looking at him? It scared the shit out of me.” T dog shuddered. 

“Ain’t nothing to be scared of.. she aint unstable.. she’s been through a shit storm.” Shane shouted, eyes narrowed.

“We all have. None of us are holding knives to our sons back.” Tyreese argued. 

Daryl stiffened.. were they talking about Lori? About Carl? 

Merle whispered for only Daryl to hear   
“Dale caught Lori holding a knife to the kids back in the kitchen this mornin, crazy bitch nearly plunged it in his back before T dog came runnin in.” 

Carol sighed, moving closer to join in on the private conversation  
“I wish I could say I thought she was crazy but really I think she was just angry at him... Andrea said she heard them fighting earlier. He’s only 10.” 

“Maybe it was a misunderstanding? Lori said she was just talking with her hands and she was cooking with the knife.” Nick questioned. Daryl could understand why Luna thought so highly of her leader, he was understanding and warm but also an incredible fighter and a master mediator.

“Wasn’t a misunderstanding.. that knife was half an inch from killing that boy.” Dale barked, hands flailing in frustration.

“She wouldn’t hurt her kid.. you’re all asking for drama.. that’s all you want.” Shane hissed, his hand resting in the gun at his hip. Daryl narrowed his eyes, his own pistol tucked safely in the waistband of his jeans.

“She keeps it up she’s a liability, we’ve got kids here.. little ones.” Andrea interjected, her eyes landing on Daryl.

She wasn’t wrong with Hunter starting to walk around by his side he didn’t feel comfortable with having someone waving knives at kids. 

“I’ll talk to her. I will make sure whatever happened never happens again.. I promise you that.” Ricks entire body was defeated, his eyes broken down and tired. 

“You’re not going to defend your wife? You’re going to let them talk shit about her like that? Accuse her? What kind of husband are you?” Shane scoffed, disgustingly twisted smile on his face. 

“I’m loris husband, that’s the kind of husband I am. I’m her husband, not you.. it’d do you well to remember that.” Rick growled, back straighter now and his fierce glare settled solely on the man he had once considered his brother. 

Shane was taken back by his intensity for only a second before he marched towards Rick   
“Oh yeah? Well act like it. I ain’t seen you by her side once this whole week.. who the fuck made you our almighty leader. You’re a shit husband and father.. what makes you think you’d be good at leading anyone?”

Rick swung a punch at Shane’s nose, knocking him back. Shane stumbled for a moment before lunging at Rick, everyone scattered to break up the fight, shouting and choas filling the open area.. it wasn’t until Beth came running in followed by Zach, the door slamming behind her that everyone turned to her.. her eyes wide and frightened

“There’s.. there’s something coming.. someone.. I don’t know if it’s a walker... I don’t..” she shivered, Zach’s arm tight around her.

“It’s a person.. at least I think it’s a person.” Zach explained.

Rick pulled himself from Shane’s grip, pulling his gun from its holster and looking to Daryl. Daryl nodded and swung his crossbow around his arm.. Merle clapped a hand to his shoulder.. it sure was a shit time for tan atrack by the Governor but they were ready.. well as ready as they would ever be. 

Maggie pushed Glenn back   
“You’re not ready for a fight yet.. your ankle is broken and you can hardly stand on it.stay here, watch the camp.” 

Daryl vaguely hear the younger man arguing before he burst through the doors heading straight for the gate, Tyreese on one side and Merle on the other.. Carol not far behind.

“We don’t know how many there are.. they could be hiding in the woods.. don’t shoot until you see their weapon raised!” Nick called, a few members of his group trailing behind. 

Close enough to see the shape of their figure but too far to see any features was a mess of blood and ripped clothing, limping like a walker but quicker than the dead. 

“I can’t tell.. I ... I can’t tell,” rick mumbled.. eyes squinted at the approaching figure. 

“I’m shooting it.” Shane raised his gun’between the holes of the fence.

“No! I said wait!” Nick called.. it was starting to rain and the wind was loud against the trees. 

“I don’t give a shit what you said!” Shane screamed against the rain pelting at their faces. 

“Wait!” 

This time it was Beth, she ran towards the fence.. Hershel reaching to pull her back but she was too quick, her hands clutching the rings of the fence.. 

“That’s.. it’s..”

Almost as if time slowed down, the figure moved closer, pushing back her hood revealing matted dark curls and wild black eyes. 

“Luna.” Daryl whispered. 

“Oh my god.” Carol gasped, her hand now covering her trembling mouth.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Merle chuckled, his voice choked.

“Luna!” Rick and nick both shouted at the same time, rushing past the gate and pulling her inside.. Daryl wanted to run to her but his feet seemed to be stuck to the grass, he couldn’t move.. could barely see her against the heavy rain whipping his face and plastering his long hair to his skin. It wasn’t until Merle shoved him forward with a muffled “Go you asshole.” That he felt himself moving towards her. 

Her eyes were focused solely on his when he finally managed to make it to her side, basically ripping her from Ricks arms. she was skinny, pale, bruised and there was a glazed kind of dullness to her eyes.  
“Luna?” Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, her weight now entirely against his as she slumped into him, her eyes flicked to his for a moment, recognition in them as she whispered with a weak smile

“Hey there partner.” 

And then she was gone, body unconscious in his arms as he sunk to his knees cradling her face in his hands   
“Luna?!” He called out desperately “Luna! Come on, open your eyes” tears were leaking from his own eyes, pent up and long overdue.

Hershel was at his side in an instant  
“She’s dehydrated and she’s injured.. we have to get her inside.. she needs fluids.” 

Daryl hefted up the featherlight woman in his arms, moving past everyone with a speed he didn’t even know possible, his body blocking the rain from touching her broken skin.  
“S’alright baby... almost there.. almost home. Ya made it.. ya made it home to ya son.. to us.. to me. Ain’t losin you now baby.” 

******

6 Hours later, Luna was hooked up to an IV in an empty cell, Daryl hadn’t left her side the entire time much to the surprise of every single resident of the prison. No one had ever seen him so frantic and scared.. especially not over a woman. 

Hershel was just finishing changing the fluid of Luna’s IV when he chuckled low and deep to himself. Daryl’s head snapped up from where it had been resting on the edge of her bed. 

“What’s funny? She okay? Something happen?” He rambled, fingers tight around Luna’s unresponsive ones. 

The white haired man shook his head, smile still playing on his lips.

“She’s just fine.. it’s just a waiting game now. She just needs to wake up. I’m not laughing at her.. it seems you’ve made quite the impression out there.” Hershel raised a brow.

Daryl narrowed his eyes   
“Hmm?” 

Hershel moved to stand by the cell door turning back once more   
“No one thought you had it in you to care about someone so much. I knew.. I always knew.” 

And then he was gone leaving just Luna and Daryl alone in the quiet cell. Daryl’s eyes fell on the sleeping girl, her skin was too pale and her hair was a mess but she’d never looked so damn beautiful and so damn..alive.

“They ain’t right. Never cared about something as much as I care about you..ya gotta wake up okay? Hunters been waiting an awfully long time for ya... we all have. Glenn damn near had an aneurysm waitin’ on ya.” 

Her face was peacefully still, just the reassuring puff of her breath was enough to keep the words spilling from his lips

“I was lost without ya darlin’ don’t even know how I made it. The kid helped more than you’ll ever know. I don’t know if ya can hear me but I’m gonna take care of him too, it ain’t all on you anymore. Gonna get ya back on your feet and we’re gonna raise that boy.. you and me.. ya just gotta wake up. Can’t do it on my own.” He presses her pale palm to his lips, closing his eyes and willing her any and all the strength he had.   
******

It was three days later and Luna still hadn’t woken up, Hershel had assured them all that it was perfectly normal and that she was just taking her time to work herself into the health she needed to be in to wake up but the wait was beginning to worry Daryl and even Hunter had begun spending his nights curled against his mother reluctant to let go. 

Daryl was in the middle of helping Hunter brush his sleeping mother’s wild curls when Carol came rushing in, eyes teary and terrified. 

“They need you in the armory.. I’m taking Hunter upstairs.” Her voice was shaky as Daryl placed the toddler in her arms, hunter seemingly hesitant but after a squeeze to his fingers the little boy nodded slightly and allowed carol to take him to the cells. 

Daryl leaned over and placed a slow kiss on Luna’s forehead  
“just goin’ to see what they need in the armory, Be back soon.” 

Her eyes still didn’t open and Daryl bit back the pain he felt everytime he saw her motionless figure laid up in that bed. He hated leaving her, what if she woke up and no one was there? Would she think they didn’t care, that they had dumped her in a cell and gone about their lives? 

Never. 

He heard the shouting before he turned the corner, desperate crying and pleading.. Merle was closest to the door and when he caught sight of Daryl in his peripheral vision he shook his head and stuck his hand out motioning for him to slow down.. to be cautious. 

“I can’t take it! I can’t handle it!” Angry violent screaming coming directly out of Lori Grimes mouth. “I don’t want him... I can’t even look at him.” 

The pretty brunette in the plaid top was standing directly across from her son closest to the exit door her gun lifted and pointed at the space between his eyes, There was a bullet hole close to his toes where she had obviously shot and missed. No one was behind her everyone was facing her and there was no way they could defend the young boy when the weapon was aimed right at him.

“Lori please.. think of what your doing! It’s Carl! He’s our son! He’s our boy!” Ricks voice was husky and raw, his own gun raised at the mother or his child, his wife. 

“I know who he is! I know he’s my son.. he.. he killed Judith.. he killed our daughter.” She cried, eyes narrowed on the shaking ten year old. 

“I.. I didn’t! She didn’t make it.. she..”   
Carl stuttered, tears whipping down his cheeks

“I saw you! I saw you there after I had her.. you were holding her! I can’t even look at you!..everyday I pray you wander off.. I want you gone! I have to live.. I have fought too hard to be here and I can’t live with you still here..” Lori choked, the click of the gun cocking had every jolting forward before she aimed it at the crowd in front of her.. “I’m making it out of here.. I don’t care who I have to kill.. I am making it out of here alive. I’m sorry Carl.. but I have too.” 

Ricks strangled cry sounded through the air as Lori lifted the gun one final time.. Daryl squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the gunshot.. he would kill Lori.. it would have to be him, no one else could.

The gunshot never came 

“Put it down.” 

The voice was raspy and scratchy but undeniably familiar. Daryl’s eyes flew open just in time to see Luna with her handgun shoved into loris temple, her bruised arm wrapped around her throat. She’d come through the exit door, no one had even seen her and she’d ambushed Lori, the tables had most definitely turned.   
Loris hand was shaking around the trigger of the gun now, whimpers coming out in strangled breaths. 

“I said put it down. I don’t know you like these people do.. the only reason I haven’t put a bullet through your brain is because your son is staring right at me but I can only be nice for so long. So like I said.. put. it. down. Now before I really get angry.” She hissed. 

After a moment too long the gun dropped from Loris trembling hands and fell at her feet, Luna kicked the weapon across the room and looked to Rick, the sherif was quick to grab her in his arms and rush her out of the armory.. Shane was fast to follow. Luna was quick on her feet too, limping towards Carl and gripping his hand effectively dragging him away from the concerned eyes of the rest of the group and out to the cell blocks. 

No one spoke for a solid few seconds before T-dog broke the silence   
“That shit was fucked up.” He shuddered 

Merle reached for the flask in Tyreeses hand   
“Jesus Christ.” 

Daryl watched as Michonne whispered something to Maggie and she nodded aggressively turning to include Glenn before the archer practically ran in the direction Luna had taken Carl, he found the two buried in a corner of cell block D. 

Luna was squatting to Carl’s level, the strain in her ribs hidden well behind her fierce gaze she gripped the tear stained boys cheeks and forced his eyes on hers   
“This was not your fault, and I know that you think I have to say that but I would not have risked my life for someone I didn’t think was worth it do you understand?” 

Carl nodded through a shaky breath and wide eyes, booger’s and tears all making a mess of the young boys face 

“Your mother is sick right now, I’m not going to lie to you I don’t know how long she’s going to be sick but I know that she is not in the right head space to be your mother right now. I know that it hurts and I know that you’re scared and sad and everything else you should be but you are going to be okay.. I promise you that much.. look at me.” Luna ran her hand through his hair and squeezed his hand when he gripped hers “I am going to be here for you Okay? I know that I can never replace your mother and I’m not saying I’m yours but if you need a mom or a friend or someone to talk too I happen to be all of those things.” She smiled softly, wiping a stray tear that was lingering on his cheek. 

Carl’s grip on her fingers looked almost painfully tight and when he finally spoke his voice was quiet and weak   
“I don’t want to stay in that room.. I don’t want too..” he trailed off, shy and embarrassed.

Luna nodded  
“I was actually going to ask you to come stay with me and Hunter.. I’m still not up to doing much and I could use all the help I could get.. what do you say? You’d have to be top bunk though..” she raised a brow teasingly and For the first time Daryl could swear he saw the broken boy smile. 

“Okay Luna.” He looked like he wanted to say more but Luna was quick to cut him off and wrap him in the tightest hug her seemingly weak and tired body could, pressing his head to her stomach.

Daryl caught her eyes now, they widened for just a moment when she realized he had been watching her but in a second they softened, tears forming in hers to match the ones forming in his. They had a lot to talk about that much was certain but right now he just wanted to hold her.. to feel her breathing.. to know she was there.

“I’ll go get my stuff.” Carl pulled away tugging her along with him, he was afraid to be alone.. understandably so. 

With one last look at Daryl over her shoulder she smiled that smile that was reserved entirely for him. Talking would have to wait, she had children to save. 

It was in that exact moment he knew just how deep the shit he was in was.

Daryl Dixon was in love with Luna Tucker.


End file.
